


A Warrior's Death

by kiyala



Category: Marvel, Marvel Avengers Movies Universe
Genre: Community: avengers_land, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-04
Updated: 2012-09-04
Packaged: 2017-11-13 13:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/503848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor thinks of the death of Agent Coulson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Warrior's Death

Of all the crimes that his brother commits upon Midgard, few stick in Thor's mind like the death of the Son of Coul.

They had not been close. To claim that they were would feel like a disservice, so Thor does not. The agent was, however, a familiar face in a sea of strangers. His presence had been comforting, he had thought to take Jane's safety into consideration, and he had been a brave warrior. They may not have been close, but that does not mean that Thor had not valued the Son of Coul as a good friend.

Thor does not know if there are seats in the venerated halls of Valhalla for fallen humans, even if they had died the death of a brave warrior. He will ask his father, he thinks. He will ask the Allfather if exceptions can be made. If he can see to it that Coulson will be sitting down to the fabled feast, his plate piled high and surrounded by warriors old and new, who will swap tales of bravery with him.

Perhaps Coulson will have tales of such amazing feats that he will stun the others into silence. Or perhaps Coulson will remain as quiet and unassuming in death as he was in life.

And perhaps, Thor thinks, someday he will sit at the feast as well, greet the Son of Coul as an old friend, and share his own stories.


End file.
